Why must we wait?
by Kirri
Summary: Sango has finally given up on the lecherous monk and has found another love when she gets kidnapped. SanxSess pairing complete with love, humor, and pervertedness any story with Miroku has that.
1. The Discovery

Disclaimer: No, I (unfortunately) do not own Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru or the rest of the Inu Yasha gang. Now that I've said that, on to the story.

"Will she ever wake up?" Rin asked.

Sesshoumaru (Sessy forevermore) responded, "Be patient, Rin. She had a hard night."

Rin whined, "But I want to meet your mate. She _will_ be like my mother."

Sessy began to give in, "True, but … Rin! Be quiet! You might wake her!"

Sango's eyes fluttered open and she uttered the age-old phrase, "Where am I?" as the previous night's events came rushing back to her. "Hello, Rin. Hello, Sesshoumaru. Nice place you have here, isn't it. I just have one question. Why me? I thought you hated all half-demons, and we would have half-demon children."

"Not all half-demons … just Inu Yasha. Besides, I've devised a plan to take care of that. Rin, go play with your dolls. You can meet Sango later," Sessy said.

"Awwww, but … OK," Rin moaned and left.

"Thank you. Now, Sango, I have a special way to make you a demon that most demons don't have the capability of," Sessy paused, "but I don't ever want to hurt you. One of the reasons I have hunted your party so all this time after you met my brother was to take you as my mate."

"You followed us to kidnap me, _not_ to kill Inu Yasha?" Sango asked, astonished.

"Well, yes, I suppose you could say that," Sessy admitted.

"So how will this plan hurt me?" Sango asked. (A/N: Boy, she is sure full of questions today.)

Sessy paused yet again and said, "I suppose it won't hurt you so much as it will me."

"What is it!" Sango yelled.

Sessy replied softly, "We must kiss and then deny our love and spend a week apart."

Sango, lying through her teeth, said, I don't have any love for you."

Rin popped up out of nowhere, "Hello! Have you gotten anywhere with her?"

"No!" Sango yelled

Sessy moaned, "No… Rin! Out! Now!"

"Bye, bye," Rin said hurriedly and left.

Meanwhile

Inu Yasha (Inu) cursed and said, "Dammit. I can't pick up his scent. I'm sorry Miroku, but you're going to have to find her on your own. Tonight's the full moon, and besides, Kagome's in the well."

Miroku, who just spotted a teenage girl, called out, "Hello, miss. Would you consider bearing my child?"

The girl slapped him, "Pervert!"

"Owwwwww," Miroku whimpered.


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the Inu Yasha crew, so if you sue me, I'll sue you.

Jakin announced, "Dinner is ready, sir."

Sessy, staring at Sango, murmered, "Mmm."

Sango, staring at Sessy, muttered, "Mmm."

Rin exclaimed, "Good, I'm hungry. Why won't they quit staring at each other?"

"I wouldn't know," Jakin responded.

Rin waved her arm in Sessy's face, "C'mon! I'm hungry."

Sessy moved his head to see over Rin's wildly waving arm.

"Please stop that, Rin," Sango asked politely.

Rin was relieved that someone finally spoke to her and said, "OK, Sango," she backed off. "Sorry."

Sango and Sessy said, "Thank you," and returned to gazing at each other.

"Wow! This relationship is getting close very fast," Rin said to herself.

"I will bring it to your chamber," Jakin said as he left.

Sango and Sessy nodded, "Mmm."

Rin shuddered, "I'll leave now."

Sango and Sessy nodded again, "Thank you."

Miroku, was surrouinded by girls, and he was asking them questions like, "Will you, the blond one, bear my child?"

Then, the blond girl would respond, "Pervert!" and slap him.

"Owww," Miroku moaned. "How about you, miss?"

That girl said, "NO! Pervert!" and slapped him as well.

"Not another one…" he whined.

All the girls left.

"Why did they leave?" Miroku asked.

"They realized you're nothing but a lecherous monk," Inu Yasha said.

"Oh," Miroku said.

"They must be at Sesshoumaru's castle by now. We can go in tomorrow night," Inu announced suddenly.

Miroku asked, "Why not tonight?"

"New moon, and besides, aren't you looking forward to a night filled with beautiful girls?" Inu replied.

Miroku began, "Ye-," but spotted another young woman, "ooooooooooh."

Sango and Sessy were still staring at each other.

"Come on! Just kiss already!" Rin

Miroku popped up having come without Inu because all the locals knew about his "issues" and yelped, "What!"

"They've been like this for days now," Rin complained loudly.

Miroku was completely astonished and therefore stood there with his mouth hanging open.

Sango, having just noticed Miroku, said perkily, "Hi, Miroku. Sessy and I were just sitting down to dinner. You know what, Sessy. I think it's time we began."

"Come here then, my sweet," Sessy crooned.

"Before we start though," Sango said, "there's something I must say."

"Then say it!" everyone else yelled.

"I love you, Sessy," she confessed.

Sessy nodded, "I love you, too, Sango."

"OK, I'm ready, I guess," Sango said quietly.

Sango and Sessy waited for a moment and… kissed.

Miroku stuttered, "But… I thought she loved me. I guess you really love Sesshoumaru, though, don't you?"

Sango looked longingly at Sessy and said, "No…"

Rin: You're lying. You two are soooooo obviously in love.

Sango and Sessy glared at Rin, yelling, "No, we're not!"

"Come on Miroku. We have to be going, but we must come back here in one week," Sango insisted.

"Why?" Miroku asked earnestly.

Sango glared threatening.

Miroku, thinking better of not doing it, said, "OK. We'd better get back to Inu Yasha before the sun goes down. It's a full moon tonight," as his hand did familiar slide towards Sango.

"Pervert!" she yelled, slapping him.


	3. A Week Apart

Disclaimer: As cool as that would be, I don't own any of the characters here except all my made up victims for Miroku. Sorry, girls. I know he's a lech.

"Something's wrong with you, Sango." Inu said. "I can smell demon blood all over you, almost like you were a half-demo. You also smell very strongly of my brother, but _that'_s understandable."

"Wow, already?" Sango murmured. "I'm sorry, Inu Yasha, but if you want me to travel with you, you're going to have to see a lot for of Sessy… I mean Sesshoumaru. I must go back toi his castle in a week."

Inu glared at her, "Kagome won't be too cool with that."

"You're the only one who _really_ hates him," Sango remarked. "_I_ certainly don't."

"No! You _love_ him," Miroku taunted.

"What!" Inu yelled.

All the villagers stared. There was much whispering and muttering to be heard everywhere.

"I'm going in the well to get Kagome," Inu stated as calmly as he could. "She would want to hear some of this."

Kagome came out from behind a tree, "I'm already here. I could hear you yelling all the way at my house. That's how loud you're being. _What's the big deal?_"

"Sango… Sesshoumaru…" Inu twitched.

"Forget him," Sango said quickly. "I'll tell you. Sesshoumaru kidnapped me the other day, and I have to return to his castle in a week's time."

"She loves him," Miroku laughed. "They're going through a complete denial phase. It's some sort of plot, _I think_."

"Oh," Kagome said, surprised.

Sango looked ready to cry, "Excuse me. I wish to be alone."

"See," Miroku just wouldn't give it a rest. "She misses him already. How sweet." He left quickly so as not to get beaten.

"Of course," Kagome said softly, "Come on Inu Yasha. I have to go back to the present anyway. Shippo insisted on staying to play with Sota."

She dragged Inu away in the direction of the well.

Sango began to cry, "Oh, Sessy! It may be for the best," she sobbed, "but it's so hard to be without you, even if only for a week." She sobbed again.

Kilala sensed Sango's sadness and meowed.

Sango petted Kilala, "I guess I'd better go find everyone again so we can find a place to stay. Kagome!" she called, "Inu Yasha! Miroku!"

Kilala meowed again. (Author's best friend Mika Higurashi's note: How can you be sad when a two-tailed kitten is purring at you?)

"Can I come out now?" Miroku asked rather pitifully.

Sango nodded, "Let's go find an inn."

"But…" Miroku stuttered, "Kaede's hut… is… right over… there."

"We're finding an inn!" Sango yelled, "Where are Inu Yasha and Kagome, anyway?"

"They're in Kagome's time. Shippo and Sota decided to have a sleepover. Kagome said something about twenty-four hours of video games," Miroku said confusedly.

"Perfect," Sango announced, "I can find an inn easier if it's just us."

"All right, then," Miroku said, "Let's go."

His hand slowly began to move, making a beeline for Sango's behind.

"Don't even think about it!" Sango screamed and slapped him.

"Sorry," Miroku apologized.

His hand flew back to its proper place at his side, and they set off.


End file.
